Labrys
Labrys is a character from Persona franchise, debuting on Persona 4 Arena as a major character, she is Metis and Aigis' sister. Personality Due to her larger Plume of Dusk, Labrys' personality developed quicker than the other mechanical maidens. She is a caring individual who doesn't want to hurt, let alone kill, anyone she cares about. When she thought she was the human student council president, she was serious, strict, and responsible. The growth of her ego can be observed within Labrys' thoughts. Moments after her first activation, Labrys' thoughts are extremely simple to understand and consist of the usual technical statements. The more Plumes of Dusk she absorbs, Labrys becomes increasingly eloquent and starts to develop emotions, eventually culminating in her friendship with Unit #024. Even more interestingly, this does not apply to her speech that much since she speaks with an accent directly after her activation. Game Appearances ''Persona 5 VS Labrys returns as part of the S1 DLC characters. Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault Labrys is one of the characters in the game, she represents Persona 4 Arena and its Ultimax update alongside Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, Aigis and Tohru Adachi. Her Shadow-Self is one of the game's alternate Final Bosses. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Shadow Labrys appears as a Boss Unit. Although the original Labrys doesn't make a physical appearance, it is mentioned that she has been kidnapped by F.A.N.G. and somehow managed to duplicate Labrys' Shadow-Self and mass produce Shadow Aigis. Shadow Labrys, although being a fake Shadow, keeps the personality from its original Shadow-Self, working under the commands of Ouma, Shadowloo, Umbrella and Rebel Army. In ''Chapter 39: Burn My Dread, Shadow Labrys alongside Shadow Aigis appears in the Tartarus proposing herself to unleash Nyx by destroying its seal to then destroy the world, knowing that her beloved one is being jeopardized, Aigis confronts both Shadows to protect what remains of him; finally, Shadow Labrys is destroyed for good, but not before reveal to Aigis that Labrys is fine but deactivated somewhere else waiting to be rediscovered, thing that would lead to the events of Persona 4 Arena. ''Bola Parasola Labrys is one of the characters of the game. PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 - Extra Edition Labrys is one of the Persona Minions. Power Rangers Frontier: All-Star Burst She is one of the female main protagonists. Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Cross in 3-on-3 She is one of the Persona 4 Arena/Ultimax characters. Persona 5 Arena (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Labrys is one of the game's playable characters. Fortresses of Light Labrys appears as a playable unlockable character, she can be unlocked via winning 30 matches with either Nemesis or Jill Valentine (both from Resident Evil). Cameos Unofficial/Unconfirmed Appearances Dragon Ball x Persona 4: Dimension Arena'' Labrys is planned to appear due to her mention in the timeline placement. Gallery File:P4U_Fake_Teddie_Render.png|Shadow Labrys masquerading as Teddie File:Shadow_Labrys.png|Shadow Labrys File:Shadow_Labrys_portrait.png|Shadow Labrys (Story Mode) File:Labrys_from_10_years_ago.png|Labrys 10 Years Ago File:Labrys.png|Labrys (Story Mode) File:Labrys_human_form.png|Labrys (School Uniform) File:P5VS_Labrys.png|Labrys in and Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight File:P3DMN_P5DSN_-_Labrys_Artwork.png|Labrys in Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight File:Labrys_(Cross_Tag_Battle).png|Labrys in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle }} Category:Atlus Category:Persona (series) Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona-Users Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Female Villains Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:SEGA Category:Sega Characters Category:Alternative Final Bosses